


Пригрезь мне мир

by Krua_san



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Soft Gavin Reed, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Только Флафф Отвечаю
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krua_san/pseuds/Krua_san
Summary: Андроиды не видят снов. Гэвин создает Коннору искусственные.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 4





	Пригрезь мне мир

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dream Me the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862281) by [alekszova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alekszova/pseuds/alekszova). 



> — Пока меня не будет, пригрезь мне мир. Что-нибудь новое на каждую ночь.  
> «Похитители снов», Мэгги Стивотер

  
14 ноября | 22:44

— Ты спишь? — спрашивает Гэвин в десятый раз за все то время, что они вместе.

Ему всегда любопытно, он всегда пытается увидеть, действительно ли Коннор спит. Временами он просыпается, и тогда глаза Коннора закрыты, а диод лениво переливается мягко-желтым, без присущей ему обычно живости, и он думает, что Коннор _наверняка_ спит. Но все же. Это выглядит совсем не похоже на провалившегося в сон человека, и по какой-то причине часть его мозга, все еще пытающаяся осмыслить сложность андроида, отказывается верить в правдивость этих мыслей.

— Только если как ноутбук, когда его закрываешь.

_Хм._

— А _сны видишь_? — спрашивает он.

Коннор замирает, руки прекращают расстегивать рубашку. Он медленно разворачивается к Гэвину, и его губы кривятся в жалкой попытке улыбнуться.

— Нет. Не совсем.

— Не совсем?

Он вздыхает и заканчивает снимать рубашку, затем меняя ее на футболку, почти не ношенную Гэвином вот уже пять лет, но идеально сидящую на Конноре, ту, что идет ему больше. Мягкие голубые и серые тона всегда смотрятся лучше на бледной коже Коннора, нежели на теплой Гэвина.

— Это всего лишь воспоминания. Иногда.

— Хорошие или плохие? — спрашивает он, зная заранее, что это глупый вопрос. Он часто видит людей, мечтающих о памяти андроида. Никогда не забывать ни единой вещи, даже иметь возможность устанавливать напоминания в собственной голове вместо телефона. Больше не нужно будет бояться пропустить важные даты или дни рождения любимых.

Но Гэвин работает в полиции, и он хочет забыть столько всего. Он никогда не завидовал памяти Коннора. Только сочувствовал ее владельцу. Как, должно быть, ужасно иметь доступ к самым худшим из когда-либо совершенных тобой вещам. Как, должно быть, ужасно помнить все до мельчайших деталей и не иметь возможности отфильтровать что-то и засунуть в самый дальний угол.

— И то, и то, — наконец подает голос Коннор. — Я не очень хочу об этом говорить.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Гэвин. — Я не…

— Все хорошо, Гэвин.

Кивает, все еще чувствуя себя виновато. Он жалеет о вопросе с тех пор, как только его задал. _Плохие или хорошие?_ Конечно же и те, и те.

— Иди сюда, — зовет Гэвин и пододвигается, освобождая место для Коннора в кровати.

Коннор по-настоящему улыбается, укладывается рядом и сворачивается калачиком у груди Гэвина.

Они редко спят так. Гэвин лучше вписывается в объятиях Коннора, а не наоборот, но это не делает их положение хоть сколько-то неудобным. Всегда приятно, когда они прижимаются друг к другу, когда Коннор опускает ладонь ему на грудь, возможно, нащупывая биение сердца, которое может зафиксировать, лишь открыв глаза.

Для него это должно быть то же самое, что и для Гэвина. Чувствовать гудение тириумного насоса, слышать его приглушенный звук, так похожий на сердце и в то же время совсем другой. Коннор бывает таким. Как две сущности в одном теле. Одна может преследовать и сражаться, другая — мягкая и нежная, в каком-то смысле почти наивная.

— Сладких снов, — тихо говорит Коннор.

_Сладких снов._

  
  
18 ноября | 23:12

— Я хочу кое-что попробовать, — говорит Гэвин, присаживаясь на край кровати стянуть туфли и швырнуть их в другой конец комнаты. — Если ты не против.

Коннор на это вскидывает бровь и не может удержаться от полуулыбки, пока Гэвин избавляется от рубашки.

— Смотря о чем ты.

Гэвин оборачивается, скалясь, сминает рубашку и бросает ее в Коннора.

— Оставь свои грязные мыслишки, Кон. Я не имел в виду ничего сексуального, но не буду против…

— Хорошо, — торопливо отвечает тот, протягивая одежду обратно Гэвину. — Я попытаюсь, но скажи сначала, что мне делать.

— Я собираюсь создать тебе сон.

— Что?

Гэвин вздыхает, заканчивает переодеваться в пижаму. Он выключает свет, ложится рядом с Коннором, тянется к его пальцам.

— Закрой глаза.

Коннор слушается.

— В детстве, когда просили включить воображение, всегда заставляли закрыть глаза и представить что-то, понимаешь? Я знаю, ты не видишь снов, Коннор, но можно попробовать.

— Хорошо.  
Коннор на пляже. Или чем-то вроде. Пляж должен выглядеть не так. На нем есть песок, и он темно-синий. Здесь есть ракушки и камни, и они яркие неоны, что сияют на свету. Здесь есть вода, и она отливает зеленым, словно изумруд, поднесенный к свету. Здесь есть небо, и оно ночное, луна висит в нем сломанным полумесяцем, осколки парят вокруг нее, как импровизированные звезды…

Звезды, существующие не в небе. Они существуют в воздухе вокруг него. Эти сверкающие штучки никак не могут быть звездами. Как маленькие бабочки, летящие медленно и лениво и оставляющие тонкие дорожки блесток, опадающих на землю.

(— Я один?

— Нет.)

За ним — лес, но деревья совсем не деревья. Вместо листьев у них перья, от ярко-оранжевого до мягко-розового цветов. Перед ним — коралловое море, простирающееся в самую даль.

А рядом, всего в паре шагов, мужчина.

(— Кто он?

— Подожди и узнаешь.

— Гэвин…

— Люди не разговаривают, когда спят, ты же знаешь?)

Мужчина тянется к нему, и Коннор берет его за руку. Только тогда он замечает, что его кожа украшена блестками бабочек-звезд. Он мерцает в бледном свете луны как один из них, светится ярче остальных.

(— Мужчина тоже светится?

— Нет… нет, Коннор. Не светится.)

Коннор отрывается от земли, парит с другими звездами и тащит мужчину за собой. Их окутывает вихрь ярких перьев, остающихся на спине Коннора, становящихся белоснежными с мягко-коричневыми пятнами. Звезда с крыльями. Ангел с галактикой внутри.

(— Гэвин?

— Этот мужчина ты?

— Я-я…

— Это мой сон, так?

— Да.

— И если он — это ты… 

— Что?

— Я хочу его поцеловать. Хочу дать ему немного магии. Во сне так можно?

— У снов нет правил, Коннор.)

Так что Коннор целует мужчину. _Гэвина._ Целует его, пускает в него магию через его губы, и руки, и кожу и следит на нем сияющим мерцанием.

Оно не такое же ослепительно бело-серебряное. Оно золотое, и блестит ярко, но все равно слабее, чем у Коннора. _Всегда_ слабее, чем у Коннора, но блестит. _Он_ блестит. Залит желтым и оранжевым. За их спиной перья срываются с деревьев, складываясь на его коже, пока не образуют еще одну пару крыльев. Не до конца белые. Края покрывает черный, мрачный и глубокий, сливаясь с пустой темнотой неба.

И они летят вместе. Над морем голубых и оранжевых деревьев, над зеленью океана, голубизной песка с его неоновыми камнями и раковинами. Выше, и выше, и выше, пока земля не становится всего лишь разноцветным пятном, а черный смыкается над ними.

Гэвин описывает настолько детально, насколько способен, снова и снова возвращаясь назад до тех пор, как чувствует, что дыхание Коннора меняется, что его сердцебиение слегка замедляется, что диод на виске немного тускнеет, переливается желтым, желтым, желтым.

  
  
30 ноября | 2:26

— Все еще не спишь.

Гэвин смотрит на него снизу вверх и чувствует благодарность за то, что Коннор — андроид, который видит в темноте гораздо лучше. Всякий раз, когда Коннор работает в участке допоздна, это спасает его от ослепления.

— Не могу заснуть.

И это правда. Вот что ему действительно дается нелегко, особенно когда рядом нет Коннора. Голова никак не желает затыкаться. Слишком много мыслей проносится в ней на полной скорости, не останавливаясь, не медля. Он может перескакивать с одной на другую, не давая мозгу задерживаться долго на чем-то одном, пока не устает настолько, что продолжать просто невозможно.

Коннор их усмиряет. Не полностью. Снотворное справится куда лучше. Но с ним они становятся спокойнее. Он думает, что делает то же в ответ, но слишком боится спросить. Или не боится — всего лишь нервничает. Нервничает, что Коннор может сказать нет, что андроидам совсем не составляет труда уснуть. С чего бы? Компьютер выключается от одного нажатия кнопки. Разве это не должно быть похоже?

— Иди сюда, — зовет он, откидывая одеяло. — Будет тебе еще один сон.

— Гэвин, уже поздно. Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

— Это поможет.

И оно действительно помогает. Как и всегда. Выплевывать слова, строить несуществующие миры, придумывать странные сценарии, где нет правил и все возможно. Во снах ничто не имеет значения. Им не нужна мораль. Нечего бояться. Они могут быть какими угодно. Коннор может быть ангелом. Гэвин тоже. Они могут летать часами напролет в беззвездном небе, потому что они сами звезды, на которые в ночи смотрят люди.

— Ладно, — говорит Коннор. — Дай мне пару минут, хорошо? Я переоденусь.  
Он стоит посреди яркого поля. У его ног в беспорядке стелются все цветы мира. Их лепестки вспархивают, собираясь в странных существ, которые летят по воздуху словно крылатые жуки. Коннор смотрит на них, берущих вверх, наворачивающих круги, странных существ. Над ним — потолок, но не настоящий. Это отражение простирающегося перед ним. Еще одно полное цветов поле перетекает с поддельного потолка на стены. Пространство давит на него, как закрытая комната, и в то же время оно открыто, будто только подними голову, и увидишь голубое небо с пушистыми облаками.

(— Я один?

— Нет.)

Рядом с ним человек. Гэвин. Целиком и полностью он. Нет смысла притворяться, что это кто-то другой. Коннор тут же тянется и берет его за руку, прошептанное в темном пространстве спальни действие, нужное, чтобы убедиться — это случится, Гэвин не забудет добавить это в его маленький сон.

Цветы у его ног — те, лепестки которых взлетели, чтобы окружить их, — быстро снова расцвели. Гэвин склоняется, срывает один. Любимый Коннора.

(— У меня нет любимого.

— Нет? Ладно.)

Гэвин наклоняется, срывает один. Незабудку. Один-единственный цветок, но он меняется в ладони. Растет, размножается, а зеленые листья и стебли обвивают друг друга, пока не образуют изящный венец. Гэвин возлагает его на голову Коннора, нежно-голубые оттенки на темных волосах, бледной коже.

Цветочный король.

(— А ты?

— Что я?

— У тебя разве не будет?)

Коннор вытягивается, достает до цветочного поля над головой и срывает цветок с не-неба. Любимый Гэвина. Красный тысячелистник. На этот раз все по-другому. Он не дублируется таким же образом, не плетет венок из разряженного воздуха. Вместо этого он парит над раскрытой ладонью, постепенно сбрасывая лепестки, которые спускаются, но не касаются кожи, где их становится все больше и больше, пока они не пересекаются и не сплетаются.

Он надевает венок Гэвину на голову, осторожно, чтобы не повредить лепестки, но это сон, и ничто не способно его разрушить.

(— Я люблю тебя.

— Знаю. Я тоже тебя люблю.)

Гэвин старается продолжать сон. Он изо всех сил описывает цветы и чудеса, приключающиеся с ними, с ними двумя, бредущими через бескрайнее поле, пока не уверен, что Коннор спит, и затем постепенно затихает, а нескончаемые мысли в голове замедляют свой ход, давая ему тоже уснуть.

  
  
2 декабря | 23:59

— Ты в порядке?

Коннор улыбается, жмет плечами, качает головой.

— Коннор…

— Мы можем поговорить об этом завтра? — спрашивает он и перекидывает пиджак через спинку стула за Гэвиновским столом, которым тот никогда не пользуется. Который сидит, захламленный книгами и бумагами и даже кружкой кофе двухдневной давности, пока ноутбук случайно оказывается на краю стола в гостиной.

— Уверен?

— Уверен, — говорит Коннор.

Он переодевается в тишине, в темноте спальни. Он обнаруживает, что нуждается в комфорте Гэвина, и, хоть он и в комнате, выбирает свитер вместо футболки, свободные брюки, что всегда скользят мимо бедер Гэвина слишком легко — не то чтобы на это стоит жаловаться.

Он возвращается к кровати, оказываясь в объятиях под приподнятым для него одеялом, утыкается Гэвину в плечо. Он не осознавал, как ему было холодно, пока не оказался здесь, в чужих руках. Он не обязательно знает об ощущении холода и тепла, но знает о смене температуры, и знает светящееся от радости нутро, когда оказывается так близко к нему.

— Можешь намечтать мне что-нибудь, Гэвин?

Он чувствует оставляемый на лбу поцелуй.

— Конечно.  
Все, все золотое. Пол, лестница, стены, потолок. Над ним висит люстра, и даже хрусталь окрашен в желто-оранжевый. Узор на обоях выведен самыми разнообразными оттенками золотого, расширяющаяся филигрань. Настенные рисунки используют цветовую палитру, что им дали. Цветы в вазе выглядят так, будто их погрузили в жидкое золото и оставили затвердевать. Незабудки и тысячелистники.

(— Я один?

— Ты никогда не останешься один.)

Здесь есть Гэвин. Улыбающийся и счастливый и в костюме из чистого золота, и, возможно, это должно выглядеть глупо, но вместо этого оно только выглядит _правильно_. Он берет Коннора за руку, тянет его к центру комнаты, на подножие лестницы. Играет музыка, но прежде, чем Коннор успевает отыскать источник, Гэвин затягивает его в поцелуй.

Поцелуй выходит замечательный. Он лучше всех, что когда-либо будут у Коннора во сне. Ничто с ним не сравнится, кроме, разве что, настоящего, потому что Гэвин замечательно целуется. Лучше всех, как бы.

(— Лучше всех?

— Да.

— Кто так говорит?

— Я.

— Ты…

— Эй, ты не должен разговаривать во сне, разве не так?

— Я просто… — Мгновение тишины, вздох. — Ты не можешь вот так просто брать и перебивать меня.

— Мне казалось, ты хочешь удостовериться, что я хорошо целуюсь.

— Мне казалось, ты целуешься лучше, чем кто-либо, не просто хорошо.

— Ну, я пытаюсь создать тебе сон, я не могу вставить в него все, что есть.

— Ладно. Ладно. Продолжай.)

Именно Гэвин разрывает поцелуй, ведь он знает, что Коннор бы ни за что не стал…

(— Да ну, Гэвин. Будь реалистичней.

— Сны не должны быть реалистичными, Кон.

— Гэвин.)

Именно Коннор разрывает поцелуй, ведь он знает, что Гэвин бы ни за что не стал. Гэвин слишком обожает с ним целоваться. Ему нравится прижиматься губами, ему нравится дотягиваться иногда, из-за того что он сам слегка коротковат, а Коннор несуразно высокий, и ему нравится чувствовать Конноровские руки на своей талии, как сейчас.

Но еще полно дел, и Коннор это знает. Им нужно потанцевать в этой сделанной из золота комнате в одинаковых костюмах. Так что они танцуют. Танец глупого человека и его прекрасного андроида. Никого больше нет, никто на них не смотрит. Они могут крутиться и вертеться и смеяться, когда путают шаги, и Гэвин может целовать Коннора сколько угодно, и Коннор тоже.

— Коннор, — говорит Гэвин во сне, не в реальности. Это первые слова, произнесенные в одном из вымышленных миров. Гэвин этого избегает, потому что слишком легко запутаться, потому что слишком сложно уследить за разнообразными персонажами, которых он иногда включает. — Мне нужно тебя кое о чем спросить.

— Гэвин? — шепчет тот тихо. Чрезвычайно тихо.

— Я знаю, у тебя был нелегкий день, — отвечает он. — И мне жаль. Я бы хотел тебе помочь. Я знаю, мы поговорим об этом завтра, да?

Коннор не отвечает. Он только кивает, но на его лице снова появляется печальное выражение. То, что уничтожает Гэвина, стоит только взглянуть, потому что даже если от него можно избавиться, даже если Коннору можно помочь, оно все же было. Грусть все еще существовала. Она приходила и уходила, но всегда будет возвращаться, и никакое количество поцелуев и ненастоящих снов ее не остановит.

— Ты хотел меня о чем-то спросить.

— Верно, хотел, — говорит Гэвин, наклоняясь и целуя Коннора как будто в последний раз. — Я просто не…

— Ничего страшного.

— Полагаю, — говорит он и чувствует в груди зарождающийся смех, как когда он начинает нервничать, когда он жутко напуган. — Это, я просто хотел спросить, не выйдешь ли ты за меня.

(— Гэвин?)

Гэвин ждет, крепко вцепившись в чужую руку. Он не стал вставать на одно колено, как мог бы, как всегда делают в фильмах. Он не хотел, а в реальности не мог. Он лежит на кровати, и поверх него развалился Коннор, придавливая к матрасу.

А еще у него больное колено. Так что ему действительно не стоит так делать.

(— Гэвин, каков ответ?

— Что?

— Что я-во-сне сказал?

— Я не могу говорить за тебя-во-сне. Только ты.

— Ох. Хорошо…

— Хорошо?

— Что?

— Твой ответ — «хорошо»?

— Н-нет.

— Твой ответ — «нет»?

— Гэвин…  
— Не могу понять, действительно ли ты меня спрашиваешь, — шепчет Коннор, садясь. — В смысле, я надеюсь…

— Что? Ты надеешься на это?

— Я надеюсь, ты не считаешь это хорошей шуткой для сна.

Гэвин тоже садится и целует его плечо, находит его руку, цепляется крепко, как будто боится, что Коннор отпустит, что уйдет.

— Я не шутил. Я спрашивал. По правде.

— По правде? — Коннор издает смешок, привычка, которую он перенял от Гэвина. Нервы вскипают, пока не забурлят. — Хорошо.

— Хорошо?

— Мой ответ — «да».

— Да?

— Перестань за мной повторять, — говорит Коннор и разворачивается к нему, валит его обратно на кровать. — И просто поцелуй меня, ладно?

— Ладно.

Так, он целует, но оба не могут перестать улыбаться, и целоваться от этого становиться сложнее, когда они улыбаются, как идиоты, но это не важно, потому что они чрезвычайно счастливы. И завтра Коннору придется рассказать, что же его так расстроило, но еще он сможет пойти завтра на работу и сказать Хэнку и Тине и остальным, что Гэвин из всех людей сделал предложение.

— Погоди, — они разделяются, и Гэвин отстраняется, наклоняясь взять спрятанную между стеной и кроватью коробочку, — тебе нужно носить это.

Коннор забирает ее из его рук, открывает и вертит кольцо, прежде чем скользнуть им по пальцу.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит он.

— А кто бы не полюбил? — отвечает Гэвин, и затем улыбка на его лице превращается из шутливой в мягкую и настоящую. — Я тоже тебя люблю.

Коннор снова его целует.

И снова, и снова, и снова.

И он думает, что единственная причина, по которой это может быть ошибкой, — этой ночью они оба останутся совсем без сна.

**Author's Note:**

> Ангельские крылья из первого сна основаны на [арте same-side по ангельской ау](https://same-side.tumblr.com/post/179222165429) ([ссылка на арт если у вас не грузятся картинки на тамблере](https://sun9-61.userapi.com/c858228/v858228085/196d7f/JCJY6cavZbc.jpg))
> 
> Oh Wonder — White Blood  
> Elenowen — Hiding Place


End file.
